familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kincardineshire
The County of Kincardine, also known as Kincardineshire or The Mearns (from A' Mhaoirne meaning 'The Stewartry') was a local government county on the coast of northeast Scotland. It was bounded by Aberdeenshire on the north and west, and by Angus on the south. The Kincardineshire name is retained for a lieutenancy area, and Kincardine and Mearns is a committee area of the Aberdeenshire Council. The county town was originally the town of Kincardine (not, as many believe, the village of Kincardine O'Neil, which was in the County of Aberdeen). The town of Kincardine, however, ceased to exist during the Middle Ages. The only visible sign of its previous existence is the ruin of Kincardine Castle. In 1296, King John Balliol wrote a letter of surrender from the castle to Edward I of England after a short war which marked the beginning of the wars of Scottish independence. In 1600 Parliament caused the government of Kincardineshire to be conducted at the Stonehaven Tolbooth. The county used to go as far north as the River Dee but in 1891 the Royal Burgh of Torry was incorporated into Aberdeen. The burgh of Stonehaven became the county town, and the county included three other burghs, Banchory, Inverbervie and Laurencekirk. The county was abolished in 1975, and was subsumed into the Kincardine and Deeside district of the Grampian region. When the Grampian region was divided into unitary council areas in 1996, the district was absorbed into the Aberdeenshire council area. Notable Structures and sites *Allardice Castle *Cowie Castle, (ruins) *Dunnottar Castle *Fetteresso Castle *Fowlsheugh Nature Reserve *Lewis Grassic Gibbon Centre, Arbuthnott *Muchalls Castle *Portlethen Moss *The Tolbooth, Stonehaven *Ury House Constituency There was a Kincardineshire constituency of the House of Commons of the Parliament of Great Britain from 1708 to 1801 and of the Parliament of the United Kingdom from 1801 to 1918, representing the county of Kincadineshire, minus the parliamentary burgh of Inverbervie. Inverbervie was a component of the Aberdeen District of Burghs from 1708 to 1832 and of the Montrose District of Burghs from 1832 to 1950. In 1918 the Kincardineshire constituency was merged with part of the Western Aberdeenshire constituency to form the Kincardine and Western Aberdeenshire constituency. In 1950 Kincardine and Western Aberdeenshire was divided between the West Aberdeenshire constituency and the North Angus and Mearns constituency. North Angus and Mearns then covered the whole of the county of Kincardineshire, including the former parliamentary burgh of Inverbervie, and part of the county of Angus, the latter being previously within the Forfarshire constituency. In 1983, eight years after the abolition of the local government county of Kincardineshire, North Angus and Mearns was replaced by new constituencies. Historic transportation routes The ancient Causey Mounth road was built on high ground to make passable this only available medieval route from coastal points south to Aberdeen. This ancient passage specifically connected the Bridge of Dee to Muchalls Castle, Cowie Castle (and effectively Dunnottar Castle)C.Michael Hogan, History of Muchalls Castle, Lumina Press, Aberdeen (2005). The route was that taken by the Earl Marischal and Marquess of Montrose when they led a Covenanter army of 9000 men in the first battle of the Civil War in 1639Archibald Watt, Highways and Byways around Kincardineshire, Stonehaven Heritage Society (1985). Notable People The author Lewis Grassic Gibbon born James Leslie Mitchell, was a Scottish writer. His book Sunset Song is one the most important Scottish novels of the 20th century. It was voted Scotland’s favourite book, in a poll announced at the Edinburgh International Book Festival 2005. External Links *Historic map showing the Mearns *Historic map showing the Mearns in Scotland *Historic map showing the Mearns in Scotland *Historic map showing the Mearns in Scotland Category:Counties of Scotland Category:Kincardineshire Category:Lieutenancy areas of Scotland